The development of artificial organs, including prosthetic heart valves and extracorporeal circuits for hemodialysis and oxygenation, have focused considerable attention on the thrombosis caused by contact between blood and artificial surfaces. During our SBIR Phase I project, various photoderivatives of heparin were synthesized and the resulting photoheparins were covalently immobilized onto various biomaterials. Preliminary data did indicate that photoimmobilizea heparins exhibited antithrombotic activity on the biomaterial surfaces. During the Phase II project, procedures for preparing photoheparins and photoimmobilization to biomaterials will be optimized. In addition, in vitro blood compatability assays will be conducted in both blood plasma and whole-blood to measure fibrinopeptide production and platelet binding and/or attachment on the biopolymers. Finally, the most promising agents will be evaluated on conduits and stents in vivo. Biopolymers with the proposed antithrombotic activity will have considerable commercial potential.